Sands in the Hourglass
by Angelic Wish
Summary: Under Atem's rule, Egypt is peaceful and prosperous. But the hourglass is tilting, and the sands are falling. Will Egypt be strong enough to survive, or will they be buried under the heavy sands of time? AtemxOC TBxOC Rated M for later Chapters.


Hello there! Welcome to the combined efforts of Angelic Wish, and her best friend! Please enjoy and Review~

And though it's obvious, because this is a fan fiction, I'll say this because I must. I do not own Yu Gi Oh in any way. If I did, there would have been much more to the Egyptian Arc.

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a simple journey, one that he had made several times before…but this time it had been one of the most difficult tasks he had ever done…at least, he wished it was done. Never had a simple trip to the nearest town caused so many problems…or taken so long. Normally, it was a two day trip. One day to get there, and one day to get back. But this time nature was against him, and he had been caught in a horrible sandstorm, forcing him to find what shelter he could. But, in doing so, he had lost direction, and now wandered lost within the vast desert, the heavy footfalls of his horse being muffled by the stirred up sand below. He was worried about many things, one of course being his own life, and the life of his horse, the other being the welfare of his people. He was the pharaoh, their leader and guardian…but because of this they were left with nothing, and no defense was one of Akefia's favorite times to appear out of nowhere.<p>

"That thief…he causes nothing but trouble and worry. How I wish he would have been captured during his last break in of the palace."

Below him, his horse snorted, almost as if agreeing with him. A deep chuckle left his lips and he reached over, patting the sweat-drenched neck of his steed.

"You poor thing…how I wish I could give you water, but I have none myself. I fear if we do not find something soon…we shall both fall prey to the desert."

Taking in a breath, he leaned back in the saddle as his horse began up a large sand dune, his dark violet eyes slowly scanning his surroundings. Nothing seemed familiar, and any landmarks he had seen on his way here had most likely been blown away, or buried. In all honesty, he was beginning to lose hope, and his body was starting to give in. His golden skin shimmered under the relentless sun, his lungs burning with each breath. His throat was dry, begging for water and his stomach groaned in protest. His food and water rations had long run out, and he wasn't sure just what was keeping him alive. His thought process was broken as his horse suddenly came to a sharp halt, jolting him slightly. Blinking, he looked forward, his eyes slowly widening. Before him rested a grand oasis, the empty sands soon flourishing with greenery, tall, thin trees leaning over a large gathering of water that had been almost hidden by large rocks.

A few bushes had managed to stake claim within the spot of life, brightly colored berries dotting them. Slowly, he shook his head, closing his eyes. Had his luck finally returned? Or was this just a sick trick that his mind was playing? Tightening his hold upon the reigns, he snapped them lightly, pressing his heels into the horse's side. Rearing a bit, the tired beast took off, galloping fast. The breeze that danced across his face felt wonderful, though he knew that if it was just a trick of mind, his horse would be spent, and most likely collapse

"Please… please don't be a lie."

If it was, he would end up running right through it, or it would disappear. But, as he closed in on it, it remained, and soon he had slowed his horse, letting it trot to the clear, crystalline waters and begin to drink. Swinging his leg over, he sat sidesaddle a moment before dropping down, his legs, thighs, and rear severely sore from riding for days on end. Wincing, he stumbled a little, using one of the nearby trees for support. Just looking at the water made him swallow, his dry mouth begging to be pleased. Deciding he would do one better, he tied his horse and dove straight into the shimmering pool, the lukewarm water encasing his scorching skin, feeling almost cold.

Holding his breath, he allowed himself to stay below the surface as long as he possibly could before kicking his legs, pushing himself back up and out of the water. Shaking his head, he sent small droplets everywhere, an excited smile gracing his handsome features. Cupping his hands within the water, he raised them up and to his lips, allowing the life giving liquid to flow past, wetting his mouth and throat. Almost instantly feeling relief, he repeated that process until he had had his fill, taking the empty canteen from his waist and pushing it down into the water, bubbles rising up as the hollow shell slowly filled.

"Thank the heavens…thank Ra…my time upon this earth is not yet meant to end…"

Lifting his canteen back out, he pressed the lid back on, laying it underneath within the shade of one of the leaning trees

The rushed satisfaction of his thirst was short lived, as his stomach complained loudly. It had been days since his last meal, and hunger raked his body as violently as thirst had minutes ago. Atem took another look around at the Oasis the Gods had delivered him too, spotting the small shrubs littered with tiny red berries. His horse had taken to eating the short stalks of grass that was growing along the edges of the water with abandon. Seeing his stallion eat filled Atem with a sense of relief. If they both fill with water and food, then the journey to find the palace may succeed. Or at the least, they could last long enough before his Guard found him again.

Atem wadded through the waters to the edge, climbing out to allow himself to dry under the sun. Examining the berry bushes closer he pondered if they would be good to eat or not. They looked like simple, small red beads, so he had to assume they were fine, but the abundance of them made him question if there was a poison or a bitter taste.

"I recall Cena using berries like these while mixing medicine… so surely they aren't deadly."

The decision was made and he hurried to pick a hand full. Putting the first in his mouth, the skin tasted sweet. But when his teeth pressed down, it burst in his mouth. His tongue was hit by a sour and bitter flavor, causing his stomach to tremble. The small berry was swallowed, leaving an unpleasant aftertaste. But food was food and he had no room to be picky. Borderline starvation drove him on and Atem forced down as many as he could pick, the red juice of the berries dripping from his lips and staining his fingers like blood.

When half of the bush was left barren after his foraging he kneeled again at the edge of the Oasis, looking down at his reflection. His lips had turned red and the blood of the berries soaked his hands like he had taken a life. He dipped his hands in the water, trying to wash the red away. The water he ran over his skin washed away pink, but the color stayed. Giving up on washing it away Atem stood again; glancing at the shade he'd placed his canteen under. The prospect of laying in the shade sounded wonderful, now that his stomach was full of food and drink. He hadn't been able to sleep since he had become lost, worried that if he dared to drift off, he wouldn't awake.

Take advantage of the opportunities granted to you by Ra. Atem stripped the wet tan clothing from his body, taking off every article and placing it all under the tree. Using his short garb for padding, he laid on his back. The warm air felt good on his bare skin, and the breeze rustling the grass was lulling. He inhaled deeply, feeling beads of water run down his chest, sliding along his skin to his stomach. It tickled for a moment until the heat of the sun caused the droplet to evaporate, leaving his skin feeling cool. Atem sighed, closing his eyes and laying an arm over his face, blocking out the light. He heard his stallion shift before lying down next to him. Surely he must be exhausted as well.

Far away he swore he heard the sound of a falcon, a dull, distant screech. A second, quieter, and human-like bird call followed and then there was silence. In minutes all of the strain and hardship he had lived through while lost in the desert fell upon him, weighing him down. His breathing slowed and became rhythmic. Sleep had claimed him, for now.


End file.
